Business & Pleasure
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger is pure sex when he wears a suit. MAJOR WARNING: Pure smut and adult situations.


No background. This is a one shot that is Pure smut…! Warning: Adult Situations and language. May not be for everybody! They aren't mine… I don't make anything from my dribble. Please review!

Business and Pleasure

I opened the door of Ranger's office. We were due in court in a few hours and we were supposed to discuss the case over lunch. I was appearing as a witness and needed to go over what to say.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw him. He was sitting behind his desk wearing a beautifully tailored dark charcoal grey suit. He had a blue dress shirt on and a grey and blue tie. His hair was pulled back into his signature leather tie. This man was born to where suits, I thought to myself.

What made me stop in my tracks were the reading glasses he was wearing. Batman wears glasses? I almost drooled on myself.

He quickly slipped them off.

" Babe."

"Ranger, I didn't know you wore glasses."

He sighed. "Babe."

"Will you put them back on?"

"No."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"I don't do embarrassed Babe"

"I could persuade you."

"Talk."

I climbed onto his desk like a predator on the prowl, my already short skirt rising up barely covering my bottom.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

" I really like you in this suit." I said as I ran my fingers slowly down his tie. "I have a thing for men in suits and glasses."

I picked up the glasses from the desk, the metal was cool under my fingertips. I slid them on his face slowly never taking my eyes from his. I then proceeded to kiss from his ear down his jaw. A low growl was his response.

"You look really sexy." I whispered in his ear.

Before I knew it he had cleared the desk and everything hit the floor. I was on my back pinned under him looking into two pools of molten chocolate.

"You do know what you're doing… don't you Babe?"

I was already panting… feeling him pressed up against me. "It wasn't part of the plan but it certainly looks like I'm going to enjoy it."

His lips crashed down on mine, our tongues battled for control. I gently bit down on his bottom lip and he growled into my mouth. So, Batman liked it rough apparently. My hips were grinding against his arousal and I was clawing at his jacket trying to feel that beautiful mocha latte skin. I was kissing along his jaw as he ran his fingers up my nylon covered thigh. I moaned and licked his ear gently nipping it between my teeth. "Babe" he growled "If we go much further there won't be any turning back."

I looked him in the eye. "Fuck me."

He didn't waste any time and reached up and ripped my panties off. He plunged two fingers inside me and my head fell back at the sensation. He took this opportunity to kiss and nip my neck sucking the tender skin in his mouth. I couldn't stop the moans tumbling from my lips. His lips were scorching my skin. I felt like I was about to explode already. He ripped my shirt open and buttons flew across the room. He sucked my already hard nipple into his mouth through the lace cups of my bra and I came suddenly screaming his name. "That's it Babe. Come for me. "

He never stopped his delicious torture prolonging my orgasm. When I finally got my breath back he pressed against me and I could feel how ready he was. "You have no idea what it does to me when I hear you screaming my name."

I looked up at him. "Why don't you show me?" I said innocently.

I unzipped his pants and wrapped my hand around his massive erection. I moaned when I felt how hard he was. I gently slid my fingernails up and down the smooth soft skin. He grabbed my wrist and held it over my head. He cock was poised at my entrance and I wiggled beneath him trying to get him to move inside me.

"Is this what you want Babe? You want my cock inside you?" I leaned up and kissed him for all I was worth before I pulled back I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down. He slammed into me in one swift movement. "Oh God Yes. Ranger." I gasped.

"Get loud for me, Babe. I want everyone to hear me fucking you."

He was slamming into me and I raised my hips off the desk to take him deeper. He groaned and reached down to circle my clit. I was undone. I was yelling his name, telling him to fuck me harder. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into me and I screamed his name as I saw stars. I heard him shout as he came inside me. He scooped me up from the desk and sat with me on his lap on the couch. I could still feel him hard inside of me. He laid his head on the back of the couch and I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

"Ready for round two?" I asked.

His chuckle vibrated my whole body and I shuddered against him.

"Babe, you never disappoint."

I started kissing his neck gently nipping the skin.

"If I would have known it would have this effect on you I would have worn these everyday."

" I just can't help myself." I breathed in his ear as I slowly started to rock my hips.

I could feel his cock getting harder inside me. I continued licking and nipping his ear and he was groaning and sliding his hands up and down the back of my thighs as I straddled him. "I like this" he said as he ran his hand up to the top of my thigh high and felt the black lace garter I was wearing." His hands slid to my waist and started to control my movement on his now rock hard cock. He kept his head back and I started assaulting his neck with small bites. He apparently liked this… a lot. He started thrusting up into me and pulling my hips down so he was slamming inside of me.

"Christ, Babe." I gave him my version of a wolf smile. I leaned back supporting myself with my hands on his knees and started grinding my hips and moving my body like a snake. I let my head drop back as I rode him. His hands slid up and down my body as he roughly grabbed my breasts. "God, Babe. You are so beautiful." I leaned up and kissed him roughly… shoving my tongue in his mouth. He quickly took over the kiss running his tongue over mine and I took this opportunity to scrape my teeth over it.

"You like it rough, don't you Babe?"

I nodded and he reached up behind me and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it. The pain was just enough to put me over the edge. I bucked on his hard cock dragging him with me as I came hard and collapsed against him.

"Fuck." He said.

I mumbled something incoherent in response about a doomsday orgasm. He chuckled in response.

Ranger was absently rubbing circles on my back and I could hear his heartbeat was still fast. I sat up and looked down at my torn shirt.

" I don't know what you were thinking."

He laughed. " I guess I wasn't."

I stood up to take off my suit jacket and remove the torn shirt. I leaned over the desk on my tip toes to grab my bag and felt Ranger come up behind me and pin me to the desk. My skirt had risen up to show the tops of my thigh highs and the black garter framing my dripping wet entrance. I started to protest when I felt him hard against my ass but he grabbed my hair and entered me from behind and I lost all coherent thought.

"Fuck Ranger."

It felt so good. I don't know why I hadn't allowed anyone to do this before. His cock was slamming into me and hitting my gspot. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. I had never felt anything like this before. I thought I was going up in flames. The mixture of pleasure and pain caused by him pulling my hair was amazing. He leaned down and licked my ear.

"You like that, Babe? You like being bad?"

I was panting and could barely form the words.

"Answer me Babe or I'm going to stop."

"Yes, Ranger, Yes" I barely choked out.

"Good" he said " I'm going to show you what happens to bad girls."

He was slamming into me so hard our skin was slapping together. He pulled me up so I was standing pressed against him and wrapped his hand around my throat. I let out a squeak. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, Babe. Trust me, it's going to be good."

He continued fucking me from behind applying gentle pressure around my neck and I exploded. I was wild.. loosing all control as I came on his cock and he spilled inside of me. He was holding me up with one arm around my waist and was completely boneless.

"Oh my god." I said breathlessly.

Ranger just gave me a wolf grin and set me down in his office chair. He pushed my curls away from my face and kneeled between my legs. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Hell no" I said and kissed him hard on the lips. "That was the hottest thing I've ever done."

"Don't worry Babe, there's lots more." He grinned. "But, we need to leave in 15 minutes. I'll just give you the crash course on the way there."

I jumped and started racing around trying to get myself back together. I was going to have to skip the shirt and just button up my suit jacket since it was ripped. Ranger retied his hair, straightened his tie and tucked the reading glasses in his jacket pocket. He looked like he could walk off the cover of GQ. I on the other hand was still a mess and looked thoroughly fucked. I did my best to tame my wild curls and slung my bag over my shoulder. As he opened the door to the office he turned to me and said "So, did I fulfill your fantasy babe?"

I just gave him my version of the wolf grin and walked out his office.

"You have no idea."


End file.
